


饕餮

by RawZa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Torture, M/M, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawZa/pseuds/RawZa
Summary: 席恩获得了淹神的赐福，具有身体自愈的能力。但很明显，拉姆斯把赐福变成了诅咒。
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Thramsay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	饕餮

一、羔羊  
泪江岸没有日出，只有光的白刃划破黑云夜幕，惊扰寒鸦。寒鸦声音尖利沙哑，一声细微的呻吟淹没在母羊的抱怨声里。我总在黎明时分醒来，阴湿的水汽从墙壁之间，从地上钻入，从天上坠落，可惊醒时总是一身冷汗，仿佛破晓的白刃划破皮肤，犀利而缓慢地劈开我的灵魂。  
泪江岸这片土地上，恐怕只有恐怖堡里的人才能睡得安稳。当然，不包括在地牢里和老鼠苟延残喘求死都不能的人。  
小羊羔咩咩叫了起来，羊圈里发出希希嗦嗦的声音，我想这恐怕不是一只老鼠。  
偷羊贼会被波顿老爷砍去一只手。当我的父亲还经营酒馆时，曾经看到过一个没有手的行乞人求取一点水。年幼的我好奇使然，我问他怎么失去的这只手的。那个衣衫褴褛的行乞人突然哀嚎起来，“先是指甲，再是剥皮！痛啊！疼啊！敲碎每一个关节…痛啊！直到我哀求着，「大人！砍了它吧！」”  
这便是一个偷羊贼的下场。

我举着火把和尖刀进入羊圈，火光惊扰了羊群，但仍然驯顺地保持着安静，几只产奶的母羊慢慢走过来把头靠在我的大腿上。  
我来不及腾出手来安抚它们，移动的羊群之间，渐渐展露出一个靠在羊圈栅栏上的男人，怀中抱着一只羊羔。看得出他累到极点了，低垂着头蜷缩在铺着草堆的角落，衣衫褴褛，缺损的单薄衣料中裸露出的皮肤苍白而肮脏。我把火把举高些，他蓬松褐色的卷发挂上了一层湿漉漉的水珠，眉眼低垂，额前的卷发遮住面目，怀中的那只羔羊伸着脖子舔吻他嘴唇上开裂涌出的鲜血混杂母羊的乳汁。一个羔羊般的男人。  
我不能自已地破开羊群的围拥走到他面前，当我蹲下来用火把照耀他满面须垢，却依稀看得到精致脆弱的面容时，确定他不是一个偷羊贼。我几乎被他鼻梁和眉眼间的阴翳所着迷，羊羔舔舐干净他的嘴唇，开始轻轻咀嚼他的头发。羊圈内温暖腥膻的气息冲撞泪江岸的晨间水雾，男人身上散发出淡淡的霉味、血腥味、羊奶味，以及不安而温顺的气息，睡梦中的温暖鼻息和偶尔发出的小小呻吟，让我有有一种冲动，伸出手触碰上他血色尽失而开裂的嘴唇，力气大到几乎触碰到牙齿的轮廓，挤出更多的血沾到了我的拇指上。  
男人惊醒了，受惊地猛然后缩，又下意识地抬头，眼睛里流露出无言的乞求，破损的嘴唇颤抖着，一滴血珠掉落到挣脱出怀抱的洁白羊羔身上，瞬间被吸进了毛发之中。他看着我，嘴唇蠕动着想要说什么，最终什么都没有说，僵硬地把自己蜷缩得更小、更小。我将拇指上他的血舔掉，咸腥如锈，却又如小羊脂的醇香，我又舔了一下早已吮净的拇指。火把逼近他的脸，很明显，他受惊地畏缩着，浅色的眼睛在摇曳的火光中微微恐惧地震动。  
“你是谁？”我站了起来，火光远离时他的脸色更加苍白，“你是卡霍城的逃兵或逃民吗？”我虽然不高，又瘦削，但此时此刻我的阴影笼罩着那个羔羊般的男人。他避开了耀眼的火光，犹豫了很久之后，声音破碎而颤抖，“不，我不是。”  
撒谎。  
“嘿，你是来酒馆歇脚的吧，怎么醉在羊圈里了？”火光影影绰绰，我朝他伸出一只手，他猛地向后缩瑟着，“好家伙，怎么着你也不能睡在这啊。”我朝他露出微笑。他扭曲地想要回报一个善意的笑容，挣扎着撑起身体，我弯腰顺着他的小臂拉起他的手，并不温柔地把他捞了起来。

男人赤足行走，一步一跛，火光之下，他走过之处留下一深一浅的血脚印，缓缓走进了酒馆的前厅。我点燃了灯火，男人手足无措地站立在门框边，想要与阴影融为一体。  
盛着烈酒的杯子在火焰上晃了晃，温暖了破晓寒意，我把杯子举到他唇边，他目光颤动，茫然地接过杯子一饮而尽，剧烈地咳嗽起来，苍白的脸上染上红晕。  
“你不怕这是杯毒药么？”我轻笑。  
男人明显僵硬了一下，眼神的光瞬间熄灭又缓缓复燃，他沉默着，缩瑟在胸前的双手捧着带有余温的杯子取暖。  
“谢、谢谢…”破碎的音节从他破碎的嘴唇与喉间挤出。  
“你被那些流窜的卡霍城逃兵打劫了吗？”我靠着桌子问他，“你真应该把那些混蛋的行踪报告给波顿大人，他会解决他们的。”  
我原以为他会在“解决”二字上有所反应，毕竟人人都知道对于波顿家族，“解决敌兵”意味着什么。没想到他在听到“波顿大人”时，惶恐地手抖掉落杯子。  
“放心，你在这里是安全的，那些逃兵流民嚣张不了多久的。”我在他的手触及杯子前把它捡了起来。男人在酒精的作用下，惶恐变成了麻木，浅色的眼睛瞳孔不断放大，醉意作用在他紧张的神经上，金色的眼睫毛和眼睑沉船般缓缓落下。我伸手拍了拍他的后脖颈，原本冰凉的皮肤变得温暖，即使沾满肮脏的碎屑依然能感受到肌肤的细腻。  
“来，你得休息一下。”他的身躯瘫软在我身上，肮脏潮湿的卷发贴在我脸颊边，而我的低语滑过他赤红温热的耳垂。

二、牺牲  
北境的冬雪覆盖大地，只有移动中的活物才与漫天的白雾有所分别。席恩从肺里呼出一团冷气，抖了抖身上温暖的毛皮大衣，行走跟随在罗伯身后，荒原狼在罗伯足边留下一串脚印。突然罗伯转头直视着席恩，嘴唇蠕动，“跑”，荒原狼转过头，冰冷锐利的浅蓝狼目直视着席恩，残忍而冷酷。席恩被这双眼睛盯得毛骨悚然，如坠冰窖，寒冬的毒蛇缠绕四肢。他慌不择路在大雪中狂奔，身后狼群咆哮，那双残酷的淡蓝色眼睛注视着他，把他撕碎、分食、吞噬，永无尽头。狼群渐渐变成了犬吠，席恩变成了荒原上逃亡的猎物，衣不蔽体，他只知道死亡与恐惧在逼迫着他向前，他从未回头看清楚那是什么，他只知道那双如刀锋般的淡蓝色眼睛在凌迟他。  
犬吠声越来越大，席恩跌进了大雪之中，他再睁眼时，天空变成了模糊的黑色，越来越清晰，犬吠声越来越大——大雪的荒原不该如此，直到一个如水般的声音划破矇昧。  
“真是一个好觉啊，Reek。”  
席恩跌进了一双冰冷的淡蓝色眼睛里。  
噩梦并未惊醒，而是席恩坠入了噩梦。  
房间里只有零星的火光，淹没在潮涌的夜色黑暗之中，酒馆外反倒灯火通明，拉姆斯的坏小子们高举火把，身边牵引着静默顺从的猎犬。月光和屋外的摇曳火光渗透进房间，让拉姆斯淡然的脸上阴晴不定。  
拉姆斯坐在一张凳子上，百无聊赖地把玩着手上的剥皮刀和一些短小尖锐的碎骨，平视蜷缩在床角的席恩，仿佛一个捉奸在床的丈夫求取一个解释，“说吧，Reek，我永远会听你的解释。”  
古怪的幽默感并未安抚这个可怜人，反倒使他颤抖得更加剧烈，发出幼犬一样的哀嚎鼻鸣。  
“是什么让你把我们之间的小小情趣提前了这么多天？”拉姆斯起身逼近角落，他的身躯遮蔽那些影影绰绰的光线，投下一片全然的黑暗，逐渐吞噬了席恩，他伸出一只手，抚摸上席恩脏成褐色的胡茬，抚摸他柔软的耳垂，“你要说狗舍的看门人忘记了关门，而你忘记了我们约定的日子吗？”  
火光无法触及之处所投下的阴翳变成恐惧的阴云，在席恩的呼吸之间拉扯，寒冷的空气刺伤他的肺，如刀尖般划过他温暖的内脏，血液和惶恐一起变冷，吐出丝丝缕缕的白雾，滑过拉姆斯的手腕。  
“Reek，你知道我喜欢交流感。”拉姆斯抚摸席恩冰冷的耳廓，拇指描绘那些起伏，继而游弋到席恩干涩开裂的嘴唇上，爱抚那些小小的伤口，“你忘了吗，那些为无用沉默所付出的代价。”  
急于证明自己的迫切撬开席恩颤抖的唇齿，“我记得，主人！”。拉姆斯拇指点点席恩凸起嘴角的小痣，席恩便乖顺地将嘴张开：断齿残牙，一些新的牙齿又从牙龈中冒出白色的尖角；口腔内曾被拉姆斯放进刀片强迫保持“交流感”，以惩罚他用恐惧的沉默回避自己；他的舌头被像蛇一样分开了，拉姆斯喜欢看这两条可怜的肉块相互纠缠——而现在，席恩的舌叉渐渐愈合，因淹神赐福而获得的愈合。  
曾经席恩知晓自己在浸礼中被淹神赐福，拥有如海怪般自愈的庇佑时，他觉得自己和史塔克家有可能平起平坐、他认为自己可以在战场上建功立业，他认为自己可以通过神永远佑维持自己飘渺而带刺的高傲。  
曾经、曾经，但很明显，拉姆斯把淹神的祝福，变成了席恩命运的诅咒，裂开嘴角嘲笑席恩的痛苦。  
对此，拉姆斯总是教育席恩，上天有好生之德，因为他享受无尽的毁灭。  
残酷的游戏为席恩所受的祝福而设计，拉姆斯才是真正享受到“神赐”的人。拉姆斯会给予席恩愈合的时间，而他会在每个月的“狩猎日”在破晓打开席恩狗舍的门。拉姆斯享受狩猎，他说过席恩不是个好猎手，白白放走了史塔克家的两个小崽子，但拉姆斯把席恩改造成一个“好猎物”。  
席恩想要辩解，那扇门是打开的，甚至城堡大门也是打开的，甚至没有人拦住他。可是这又怎么证明他并非想要逃跑呢？或许一切只是拉姆斯厌倦游戏的新花样。  
席恩无法替自己辩解，忘记时间是违抗命令，即使犬舍的门被打开，他也不能离开，否则就是逃跑。席恩知道Reek永远不会逃跑，那么席恩呢？当时是席恩跑出了那扇门吗？  
席恩知道现在说什么都无济于事，席恩知道什么都不说于事无补，反而在拉姆斯拇指玩弄他唇齿提醒过去惩罚的压力下，他必须说点什么。  
“主人，对不起、笼子、门、提前、它开了…我以为、主人想要玩一个新游戏！”  
“「主人想要玩一个新游戏」，真是体贴啊，Reek。”拉姆斯轻笑着，那双令人毛骨悚然的眼睛刺进席恩灵魂，令他全身僵硬。突然，拉姆斯扯着席恩的头发把他撞在墙上，瘫软倒在地上后，沉重的靴子踏上他脸颊，粗粝的尘土嵌进他的皮肤，“Reek，我何时给过你揣度我的权利？”  
阴湿的水汽从墙壁之间，从地上钻入，从天上坠落，无形的压力与恐惧如锁如梏环绕席恩，“原谅我！主人！请原谅我！我只是...门开着...主人！原谅我！”，声音里几乎带上了哭腔。  
拉姆斯扯着席恩脏乱的头发拉起他，仿佛从羊圈里捉住了一只羔羊作为献给毫无餍足的神明的牺牲，一路直率大步地走出了酒馆的卧房，来到前厅。一路上席恩跌跌撞撞，他本来应该高于拉姆斯的，但卑躬屈膝的生活和背上所负的惊悚让他在踉跄之中才发觉自己的膝盖失去了自愈的能力，他永远保持着卑微弯曲的弧度，来顺应拉姆斯的暴虐。  
酒馆和刚来时那样昏暗，即使点上灯火也无法看清酒馆的全貌，隐隐约约看到一个瘦削的人藏匿在黑暗之中，闪烁的灯火偶尔划过他几近于琥珀色的瞳孔，反射出寒鸦般贪婪、凶残、狡诈的生存智慧。  
微弱哀求的声音盘旋在酒馆的桌椅之间，拉姆斯松开手，席恩像被处刑的犯人，掉落在一张圆凳上——一如处决囚犯的，遍布刀刃导致的深纵沟壑而被鲜血浸润低矮树桩。曾经被拉姆斯冰凉双手爱抚的耳朵压在圆凳上，“Reek，我一直想要给你这永远再生自愈的身体来点主人的标记。”拉姆斯附身在他另一只在上方的耳边轻声道，“毕竟，没有项圈的狗，总是被当成野狗，你明白它们悲惨的下场吗？”  
在一阵冷峻的寂静之中，一声惨叫刀锋般划破凝固的冷气，拉姆斯将那些短小锋利的碎骨钉入席恩脆弱的耳骨之中。  
痛苦爆发如闪电击穿席恩的耳朵，他滑落下圆凳，跪在拉姆斯身前，低声啜泣着，饱含热泪的碧绿眼睛向上望向他的主人，鲜血如泪水汇成溪流，绕过右耳嵌进骨肉里的白色碎骨，沿着起伏的耳廓蜿蜒流下。拉姆斯冰冷的眼睛中折射出一丝赞许，“Reek，你现在真漂亮，很有...”令人毛骨悚然的戏谑在他舌尖舞蹈，“很有异域风情。”  
他的手如寒冰，又如泪江岸边的湿泥，覆盖上席恩肮脏的卷发，仿佛神明赦免罪人，又像国王宣布判决。  
“你以为这样就结束了吗？仅仅作为你无法辩驳的、逃跑的代价。”火光般残虐的欲望在拉姆斯海洋般幽深冰冷的眼睛里雀跃燃烧，“Reek，你总是这么天真。”

夜色的黑暗吞噬森林，冷气变成迷雾的沼泽侵蚀身处其中的动物，在无尽延展的浓稠昏黑里，日复一日上演着弱肉强食的角斗剧场。席恩在林中飞跑，身后猎犬狂吠，拉姆斯的坏小子们喧嚣造势，席恩深知，比起围猎，这更像是一场屠杀，而被活活献祭给这群魔鬼之王的猎物就是自己。  
利箭擦过席恩被碎骨穿刺的右耳，射穿耳尖，他甚至没有感受到痛苦，只知道所有的利箭只是无法名状的恐惧的具象化，而正在追逐撕咬他的，是那双锋利的蓝眼睛，缓慢地随着狂奔中体力下降而凌迟自己。鲜血洒落在他的足迹之上，而足迹本身已然混着渗出的鲜血和腥泥。  
“跑！Reek！快跑！”  
利箭擦过他肩膀，深深扎入前方的树干。他夸张狼狈地跑着，任何一个拙劣的宫廷小丑看了他的姿势都会捧腹嘲笑。吞吐的空气形成白雾，身上蒸腾的热气在衣角与血水结成冰霜。弯曲的膝盖与被戕害的脚趾让他失去了自己引以为傲的速度，他脑袋里一片茫然，却想起拉姆斯勾着他的肩膀，教育他，被拖上岸的海怪只能任人宰割。他是极力挣扎的离岸之鱼，他是被捕获的海中之兽，他是注定献身的鲜美祭品。  
冰冷的空气如芒刺伤他的肺，几乎在同时，席恩的鼻腔涌出鲜血，而拉姆斯的箭，射穿了他的左脚脚踝，哀嚎响彻林间。  
即使那人举着火把逼近，席恩仍然觉得逼近自己的是黑暗的阴云，是如蚁噬髓的恐怖，是绳索渐渐套上脖颈的窒息。全身上下没有一处不坠落在痛楚之中，如割、如矺、如斫。  
拉姆斯手中拎着酒馆的烧火棍，在他手中任何物品都能变成给人痛楚的刑具，然而拉姆斯深知给予痛楚的并非肉体的折磨，而是君王在展示他的权力。卑微的肉体在无上的支配极限下的张力，让他手上这个平凡无奇的黑铁烧火棍变成权杖。他翻身下马，每向前一步，席恩睁大眼睛手撑地向后蠕动畏缩一步，直到他的背抵在一截干枯的树干残枝上，而拉姆斯的身影笼罩着他。  
“求求你…主人…求你慈…”悲字还未说出口，拉姆斯抡起烧火棍砸在席恩另一只脚踝上，清脆的粉碎断裂声被纯粹痛苦的尖叫淹没。  
“Reek，你整整跑掉两天了，”拉姆斯严肃邪恶的警告下落如霜下落积压在地上颤抖哀嚎的人身上，“这是一点，小小的代价。”  
“而我赢了你，我捉住了你，我又能从中获得什么呢？”  
随从和猎犬渐渐聚拢，火光将黑暗划出一个圈，形成一个残酷的角斗场，又是一个献祭的圣坛。  
“你知道吗？为了找到你，好姑娘们已经两天没吃到东西了。”  
空气中弥漫着血腥味，通过胶着的冷空气传递到每个猎犬的鼻尖，勾引它们的腹中之火，它们目光灼灼，沉默地流淌着口水，身体前倾盯着地上挣扎的人，只需要一声令下它们就能将他瞬间撕碎，填平自己饕餮之欲。  
席恩摇着头，绿色的眼睛里充斥着恐惧，过往他见证过太多人被猎狗粉碎，血肉模糊，过程痛不欲生，即使他有愈合的能力，但他的性命却如拉姆斯指尖的蚂蚁，存在于在他无法琢磨的、残虐的、戏剧的念头之间，他几乎要以为拉姆斯卷起唇舌吹响猎狗攻击的信号时，拉姆斯打了个响指。  
给狗的命令变成给人的命令，几个坏小子把席恩从地上扯起来，捉着他的双手交叠在枯树干上。  
拉姆斯从箭袋里抽出一支箭，拉满弓，瞄准了那交叠的手腕，放手时毫不意外地引起了一声悠长的哀嚎，惊扰本应沉静如死亡的泪江岸夜晚。  
“主人！求你！”祈求的话语从他破碎的唇齿之间哀嚎而出，拉姆斯却如闻奏乐。  
“嘘——安静！Reek！”拉姆斯粗暴地抚慰喝止嚎叫的人，剥皮刀贴在席恩脸上，“当务之急是喂饱好姑娘们。”  
话音刚落，拉姆斯的刀锋刺入席恩的手臂，剥下一条肉，扔在猎犬面前，猎犬争抢着将它吞食干净，舔着嘴巴，鼻翼耸动，期待捕获更多鲜血。  
席恩哭嚎着，已经变成了沙哑的嘶叫，可是刀尖并未因此停下，反而在他身上削落苍白的皮肤、稀薄的脂肪、仍在痉挛抽搐的肌肉，被甩到地上，被猎犬狼吞虎咽。  
拉姆斯停手时，手上已经沾满鲜血，浸没曾经被席恩不安气息滑过的手腕。他退后几步欣赏自己的杰作，猎犬仍然发出饥饿的哀鸣，同样哀鸣的还有那被钉在树上、被剥皮削肉、被割筋断骨的可怜人。  
泪江岸今夜无人入眠，最凶狠的野兽也会在自己的巢穴里逃避这噬骨的恐怖，而那些无所畏惧、残忍的、饥饿的小型夜行动物，会被这血腥吸引激发腹中欲火，在火光消失以后舔舐那片祭坛上留下的血泥肉屑。  
倘若旧神有知，一定会为这场夜间的恶性震撼，他们会实施公义、正法，会感召到淹神的赐福变成了不幸，会转动命运的石轮拯救一个受难的灵魂。  
可是，只有拉姆斯最清楚，他与神明之间没有秘密，波顿家族残忍的传统变成血统得以延续千年，难道不是神明的赐福吗？  
神明知晓一切，拉姆斯知道他们无处不在，是浓稠昏黑的暗夜本身，是寒冷胶着的湿气，从地缝钻入，从天上坠落，日复一日在人间享受无尽的欲望。

三、寒鸦  
寒鸦为我指路，我有如它们一样的琥珀色眼睛，拥有它们一样狡诈的生存智慧，隐没在黑暗之中。  
悲惨的年轻人正躺在在我的卧房，在烈酒的作用下酣睡。我确定他不是一个偷羊贼，却行走在通往恐怖堡的林间路上。  
一支利箭击穿一只麻雀的身体，深深扎入我足下的土地上。  
我抬头，看到波顿老爷的人马，踏破晨间的阴冷，带来更加致命的沉重气息。森林里本应该有些鸟鸣，有些在破晓之际动物厮杀捕食的声音，此时却如死神造访般寂静。  
波顿老爷，拉姆斯大人面若冰霜，那双狼般的蓝眼睛能刺进人的心脏里，穿透灵魂。我曾经见过拉姆斯大人的父亲，卢斯大人一面，可以说他们完全不像父子，除了这一双冰冷而蕴含着深渊般令人恐惧的残忍的眼睛。  
我跪在拉姆斯大人的马蹄前，卑微恭怯，猎犬喉间充满了敌意。  
“埃德温，你最好给我一个挡路的理由。”拉姆斯大人语调总是平滑没有起伏，如同泪江河刺骨的寒水。  
“大人，有一个可疑的人逃到我的酒馆了。”我献上了他破碎的衣角，猎犬狂吠起来。

拉姆斯大人看起来很高兴，毫不在意地用沾满那个可怜人鲜血的手，将我为他准备的酒水一饮而尽。  
他突然转过身，准确指向隐藏在酒馆避光处黑暗中的我，“埃德温！好样的！”  
我不得不上前，顺从地作为一个良民跪在他面前。今晚的这场风波插曲让我心惊胆颤，终于知晓在梦中被凄厉寒鸦叫声惊醒的寓意。  
仍未处置或想擦干净手上的血污，拉姆斯大人舔了一口虎口上那个可怜人的鲜血，从酒壶里为自己到了一杯饮尽。他终于餍足地呼出一口冒着白烟的长气，解下马裤上的钱袋，扔到我面前。  
“我总是在想，你就是乌鸦。”拉姆斯大人的眼睛里闪烁着戏谑，食指在空中点了点“总是能找到亮晶晶的东西，以及闻到死人味。”  
拉姆斯大人顿了一下，耸了耸肩，那种邪恶的幽默再一次得到展现，他看向门外他的马背上那具被折磨得气息奄奄的肉体，“好吧，还有半死不活的东西。”

可怜的男人不知道我的名字，也不知道我的名字所意味的奸猾。  
他同样不知道在一个月之前，泪江岸最后一个卡霍城的逃兵早已被剥皮钉在了一棵树上。  
如果问我我的良知去哪里了，那些逃民逃兵只是想要活下去，又做错了什么呢？  
我无法反驳，我只知道那个偷羊贼的痛苦哀嚎是我童年最好的教育。  
泪江岸的土地上，没有人能够睡得安稳，恐怖堡的故事被一代代人传颂，被一代代人见证。  
我只是做了应该做的事情，把最后一个，以及一个个卡霍城的逃兵行踪报告给了拉姆斯大人。  
拉姆斯大人说得没错，我就像乌鸦，盘旋在空中，筑栖在这个酒馆里，嗅闻到死亡的味道，将秘密耳语给真正的死神。  
或许我有仅存的一丁点良知，在看到那个男人如羔羊般蜷缩在我的羊圈里时，他微微颤抖的身体，唇边残留的母羊乳汁和依偎着他取暖的羔羊，这幅圣洁的场景能打动我，可以给他庇护，给他温暖，帮助他逃离泪江岸，跨过泪江河。  
或许我有一丁点良知。  
倘若我没有在善意地拉起他时，摸到他被剥皮的手背、被拔掉指甲的指尖，以及被砍掉手指剩下的短小残肢。  
我只知道，只要波顿家族的旗帜飘扬，泪江岸就没有秘密。


End file.
